shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kushiel
Kushiel (??? ???) is a winged hominid homunculus purposefully bred by Vulcan to assist him on his home island. Kushiel's sole purpose is to act as both a bodyguard to Vulcan and his "children," and to enforce order upon the island and ensure all the native homunculi behave and get along well with each other. As a result, Kushiel often must discipline the mighty three guardian beasts, Behemoth, Leviathan and Ziz; a feat of strength, bravery, skill and intellect few on the island can boast. To help aid her in her cause, Kushiel was gifted a special form of clothing by Vulcan, coming in the appearance of a form fitting bodysuit of armor. This combat armor was especially made by patiently combining dials with the outfit, which after crafting and being worn, can boost the wearer's combat capabilities by a great amount. Due to her reason for existing, Kushiel takes great pride and dedication in her duties; always ensuring the safety of Vulcan's home while he's gone and always keeping an eye out for trespassers, enemies of Vulcan, or misbehaving homunculi. In her free time, Kushiel can be seen spending pleasant quality time with her ragtag family of sorts as well as helping Vulcan around the island. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Family Vulcan Allies Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Kushiel was named after an angel in Judeo-Christian lore whose name can mean "rigid one of God." Kushiel himself is tasked with punishing souls in Hell as per God's orders. As a result of this disciplinary imagery, Wyvern 0m3g4 felt it best to name Kushiel after this angel to better reflect Kushiel's duties as a punisher of Vulcan's enemies, trespassers, and malevolent or poorly behaved homunculi. *Kushiel being themed after an angel was done purposefully in order to fully emphasize her relationship between herself and Vulcan, as Vulcan also possesses a god and creator motif to his character. Thus, Kushiel embodies the truest aspect of an angel; that being a creature meant to serve as a messenger and servant to God. External Links Kushiel - Wikipedia article on Kushiel, the angel who inspired Kushiel's name Calm Belt - One Piece Wiki article on the Calm Belt; Kushiel's home region Site Navigation Category:Homunculus Category:Female Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:Dial User Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4